Don't Leave Me
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: WARNING! Contains a psychotic Sasuke! Naruto tells Sasuke he's pregnant, but how will he react to the "wonderful" news? SasuNaru, MPreg, Yaoi, ONESHOT!


Naruto's POV:

"You're what?" He asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. They traveled down my body, and stopped at my stomach. There, he activated his Sharingan. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by, before those cold eyes of his met mine. "Abort it!" The harshness in his voice made me flinch. I didn't expect him to say that. Wasn't he supposed to be happy about this…? "E-excuse me?!" I backed away slightly, distancing myself from him. So, he was able to see the baby… At least he believes me… "Get rid of that _thing_!" Thing? Did he seriously just call his baby, no…_our _baby a _thing_? "And why should I?" I shot back. My rival, who was also my best friend, was telling me to get rid of something that we had created together; and he was being completely serious…. It scared the shit out of me. "I will not have some bastard child with you. The Uchiha clan will be revived the correct way…. With a woman who I will marry!" Sasuke? Marry a woman? And here I thought that maybe…just _maybe_, he felt the same way towards me; but….apparently he doesn't. I haven't seen him take interest in anyone, and I highly doubt he'll marry Sakura-chan. He can't stand her…! If only I were a woman, Sasuke probably wouldn't have a problem with this…. When it comes to love though, gender shouldn't matter…

"The _correct_ way? Stop spewing such bullshit, teme! I will not kill our baby, because of your pride!" He pushed me back against a tree, and pinned my arms down to my sides. I couldn't defend myself, or protect my unborn child… The realization hit me hard. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, and it felt like I was going to pass out… "If you go through with this pregnancy, you'll be an even bigger freak!" A bigger freak? So, he already thinks I'm a freak? Guess I should have known. He does know about the Kyuubi…. And here, I thought he had learned to accept it… See me as a real human being, and not some monster! Was I wrong about everything? Do I even know Sasuke? Did I fall in love with a stranger….? "Fuck off, Uchiha!" With what little strength I had left, I lifted my foot up, and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, giving me enough time to draw out a kunai. His anger melted into pure amusement. "What? Are you going to cut me?" He scoffed. "Shut the hell up!"

I watched as he drew his sword. My puny kunai was no match for it…. Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Sasuke at the training grounds, where we were all alone… "I'll tell you this one last time…" He made his way over to me, the tomoes of his Sharingan spinning as he held my gaze. "Get rid of it!" Being the idiot I am, I decided to spit in his face. He stood there for a few seconds, before bringing his sword up. The tip of its blade poked against my stomach. "What the hell are you—" He used the back of his hand to wipe my spit off of his face. "I should just cut it out of you…right here…right now…" I wrapped my fingers around it, and held onto it tightly. "You wouldn't…!" Does he really not care at all? Can that prick really kill his own unborn child? His _heir_?

"Want to test that out?" I winced as the blade cut into my stomach. It had slipped through my fingers effortlessly…. I'm not even strong enough to stop his sword from cutting into me! Without chakra, I am nothing… I am _weak_…. My eyes stung, as tears threatened to spill over. "S-Sasuke, you don't want to do this! This baby is related to you! Do… D-do you really want to kill any more of your family members…?" He threw his head back, and laughed; making me cringe slightly. It sounded so cruel…so evil… "That thing growing inside of you isn't my _family.._!" Still calling it a thing, huh? I can't believe him. "I don't understand you! This baby is an Uchiha! Just stop and think what you're doing!" Why did I have to fall in love with you, Sasuke? It's definitely not healthy to love a psychotic, murderous, traitor! Without me, you would dead! I'm the only reason you're alive right now, and being able to walk freely about in Konoha! Everyone else wanted you executed the moment you entered the village…but I stuck by your side no matter what! I risked my own life for you, and for what? So that you could stab me in the back? "You cold-hearted, selfish teme!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You should be thanking me, dobe…." He said, giving me a cold glare. "Thanking you? Are you fucking serioius?!" I clutched harder on the blade of his sword, and tried to push it away….but it was no use. It didn't even budge…. "What would the villagers think? A pregnant Kyuubi container, who is a man. If you ask me, that's pretty disgusting…!" Disgusting? Was it…really that wrong? To have a baby growing inside of me…is that really so wrong? Yes, I'm a guy….and yes, I am also the Kyuubi's Jinnchuriki; but… I am not ashamed of it! "You think I'm disgusting? Well fine then. Just leave! Konoha doesn't need such scum as shinobi! And as for your child? Don't worry about it. I'll raise him or her on my own! They will never even have to know about you!" I'll do anything, so please….just don't kill our baby…. Our precious little miracle… It's innocent, and deserves to live!

"Must I continue to repeat myself? I don't want your filthy blood tainting the Uchiha!" I was shaking at this point, and the Kyuubi's chakra was bubbling under my skin. "My blood isn't filthy! I'm an Uzumaki! And us Uzumaki are strong! After giving birth to me, the Kyuubi was ripped from my mother, and fucking survived!" I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks, but ignored them. At this point, I didn't care that I was crying; especially in front of _him_. I was fighting not only for my life, but for our baby's life as well. "Hn." Was all he said. Did he seriously have nothing else to say to that? Or did he know that he was wrong, and I was right? Either way, it pissed me off. "If anything, this baby will be one of the strongest ninja! It has both mine, and your blood…!" He drew his sword back, and stuck it in the ground. "Sakura won't want you. You'll lose what little chance you had with her…" My eyes widened a bit. Sakura-chan? Does he honestly think that I… "Sasuke, I'm not in love with her anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever really was in love with her. She's like a sister to me…!"

Sasuke just stared at me. Was he shocked? Or did he just, not believe me? Either way, it was creeping me out…. "You wanna know something? Fine, just go ahead and do it!" I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and placed it on my stomach. "Use that Chidori you love so fucking much, and end it!" I screamed. He looked down at our hands. "It could kill you as well….."

"Oh, so now you care about me?" I sneered. He growled slightly at that. I leaned back against the tree, and closed my eyes; waiting for his Chidori to pierce me…electrifying my insides, and killing our baby….hopefully taking me down in the process…. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if our baby died, and I didn't. To put it bluntly…I can't live without it. And I certainly cannot live without Sasuke! He is all I want…and all I will ever want. If I can't have him, then I don't want to live anymore. It would be too painful…. "I do love someone else, though…" I whispered.

I then heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

A few seconds passed, and there was still no pain. Was I already dead? Maybe it was just that quick… Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke standing in front of me…a look of confusion on his face… Wait, why is he here? As I looked down further, I gasped. He was definitely using Chidori, but…it was on his left hand. His other hand was still pressed against my stomach…. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing? I told you to—"

"God, you're so annoying!" He looked away from me, as his Chidori died out. I felt his hand slip under my shirt, and flinched. It was cold… "If not Sakura, then who….?" His voice was soft, as if he were in pain…. I should tell him. It would be so much easier if I did…! "Why? So you can hate me even more?" I mumbled. It hurt enough, knowing that he wanted me dead. "Ch', whatever. Don't tell me. As if I fucking care! I don't need anyone. My mom…my dad…Itachi…my _clan_… They're all gone!" He backed away from me, and grabbed his sword. "No one loves me… They all just want me because I'm Uchiha fucking Sasuke!" He spat.

After everything that has just happened, I should be terrified of Sasuke. I shouldn't even trust him anymore! But…without thinking, I reached over, and grabbed his hand. "That's not true…" I said quietly, yanking him into me. His body tensed up at our closeness, but…I just simply did not care! I won't let him run away from me anymore…! "That night, we were drunk…but—"

"No shit!" He cut in, trying to push me away. I wound my arms around him, and clung to him tightly. "Let me finish…!" I've dreamt of holding you like this for as long as I can remember…. There's no way I'm going to let go now! "Hurry up, then." I nodded my head, glad that he was giving me the chance to explain myself. Guess I should just, tell him everything… It's not like things could get any worse…

"I remember every minute….every _detail_ of that night….and I hold it close to my heart, because it was very important to me. I lost my virginity to you, but I'm okay with that. I wanted you to have it, anyways…" I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, and was glad that he couldn't see my face. "Why are you glad I stole your virginity?" He asked, his voice a bit strained. I cleared my throat. "Well, you're my best friend—"

"Best friends aren't supposed to steal each other's virginities!"

"God Sasuke, just let me continue!" This isn't exactly easy for me to say, and you're only making it worse, by interrupting me! "Hn. Go on…." Thank you! Hopefully he'll let me finish… "As I was saying… You're my best friend, but….you've always been _special_ to me. Ever since we were little, I admired you, and wanted to be like you….wanted to _be_ you. I was so incredibly jealous of you, because you were good at everything, and everyone loved you!" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory. I was so ridiculous back then…

"Instead of becoming your friend, I became your rival…but secretly, deep down inside, I _liked_ you…! Back then, I didn't know what those feelings were…. How _strong_ they actually were, but now that I think about it…" I trailed off. I wonder if Sasuke can feel my heart beating frantically against his chest…? It felt like it was going to explode….! "Without realizing it, I… I-I had fallen in love with you, Sasuke…. In your eyes, I'm a disgusting monster, who deserves to die, along with our baby; but…no matter how cruel and selfish you are, I just…can't seem to hate you!" I stepped away from Sasuke, and fell onto my knees. There, I broke out into heavy sobs. I had just poured my heart out to someone who didn't even give a fuck! "Get up." I heard him say. I buried my face in my hands, and cried even harder. Shouldn't I feel better now, having told him my feelings? If anything, I feel worse! "Naruto…" I felt something touch my shoulder, and flinched.

I looked up slowly, and was stunned. Sasuke was knelt down in front of me, his hand on my shoulder…. The look in his eyes is what had me speechless, though. "You love me…?" His voice was soft, and quiet… I didn't even realize it could sound like that… "Doesn't matter, though? It's not like you feel the same way…!" I bit my lip, trying to force back a new set of tears. Ugh, damn hormones! "I love you for _you_…not because of your bloodline, or money!" I removed his hand from my shoulder, and kissed it. "You're _my_ Sasuke… You can push me away all you want, but I'm never going away…" Even if you kill me, I'll always look over you, and make sure you're okay… "You never know when to shut up….dobe!" He reached out, and took me in his arms. With my face pressed up against his chest, I could hear his heart. It was beating pretty fast….and his body, it was trembling… "Sa-Sasuke, what's going on? Why are you—"

"I said shut up!" He tightened his hold on me, as if he were clinging to life itself.

I don't understand what's happening. Why is Sasuke holding me like this? I thought he hated me… "You're not lying, right? Everything you just said was true….?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know…" I felt his hand go up and down my back, as if to calm me….so I laid my head on his shoulder, and relaxed into his touch. I wish we could stay like this forever…. "Naruto….m-me too… I, also…love you…" My eyes widened. Did he really just… "Don't..!"

"Don't what?" I pushed him away from me. He just sat there, and stared at me. "Don't fucking lie to me, teme!" I screamed. It echoed throughout the forest…. "Oh, so I'm supposed to believe you, but you can't even believe me….?"

"Why should I? All of those things you said…." I lifted my shirt up to reveal the wound on my stomach. "The things you _did_…" I stood up slowly, and grabbed Sasuke's sword. "How can you expect me to trust you again?"

"You can—"

"NO! You wanted our baby dead! Heck, you don't even consider it a baby, but a _thing_, that has dirty blood! Damnit Sasuke, you were so close…. So fucking close!"

Sasuke reached up, and ran his hand over the wound on my stomach. I slapped his hand away. "Stop hurting me…" I whimpered. Sasuke took the sword from my hand, and threw it behind him. "Naruto…" He sat up on his knees, and leaned in. I felt something wet and cold on my stomach, and jumped. Looking down, I saw that Sasuke was licking my stomach. No, not my stomach…. The _cut_ on my stomach! "Gross! You're not supposed to do that, you could—"

"I'm sorry…" He then began to plant kisses all around my stomach, making my heart flutter. "I'm…so sorry…" He chocked out. Wait, Sasuke's _apologizing_! Not even once, but twice! "I don't deserve to be your daddy…." Oh, the second apology was for the baby…. "Sasuke…"

"O-oh god Naruto, I can't believe I…and you…but more importantly, the baby…_our_ baby….!" He wrapped his arms around my middle, and pressed his face against my stomach. "I don't deserve you or your mommy… I'm a terrible person… B-but, I want you both so badly!" I let my hand rest on top of Sasuke's head, and began to comb my fingers through his hair.

"Prove it to me…" I said hesitantly. I felt his hair brush against my stomach as he looked up at me, making me shiver. I'm extremely ticklish… "Prove what to you?"

"That you love me…" He got up to his feet, and cupped my face in his hands. His hands caressed my cheeks gently. "My pleasure…" He said deeply, as he leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I placed my hands on his hips, while his stayed on my face. After a while, they made their way up to my hair, fisting handfuls of it as we fought for dominance. And, of course, in the end, Sasuke had won….but that was fine. I liked the feel of his warm, delicious tongue inside my mouth…. But, like everything else, it had to end. Somehow in the process, I had forgotten to breathe….so when we pulled apart, I was gasping for air. "I love you so much Naruto. I know what I said was wrong on so many levels, and what I did was terrible, but…I did it, because…. Because, I thought you didn't love me back. I'm so selfish, that I was willing to kill you, so that no one else could have you!" So that's how it was? I never would have guessed that Sasuke felt so strongly about me…

"You're not disgusting at all! You're able to bare children, which is amazing. It just means that, I'm able to have a family with the one I love, with all of my heart!" He placed his hand on my stomach, and began to gently rub it. "If anything, it's me who is disgusting. I was really going to kill my own baby…!" He's telling the truth, isn't he? Sasuke does love me….and he's even sorry about everything… "So, you want this baby then?"

"Of course I do, Naruto." He looked down, and smiled. "_Our_ baby…" He whispered. Feeling overwhelmed with joy, I placed my hand over Sasuke's, and kissed him again. "I love you…" He pressed his forehead against mine, and gazed into my eyes. "I love you too, Naruto…." I could never get tired of hearing him saying that… If felt amazing! Well, I've been waiting a long time to hear it, and now…. To be honest, I don't think he'll hurt me ever again. And I can tell that he's going to be a wonderful father!

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I closed my eyes, and sighed. "Tired, and hungry…" I was seriously craving some Onigir's with chocolate sauce right now. Sounds gross, but hey…it's what the baby wants…. "Let's go back then. I'll make you something…."

"Back where? I only have ramen at my place…"

"Hn. Figures…. But, I was thinking about my place." His place? I heard he moved back into the Uchiha District. It must be pretty lonely there… I mean, he _is_ the only Uchiha left! Well, I mean… _Was_ the only Uchiha… If we have enough kids, surely we'll help fill up that empty place here in Konoha… "Sounds good." I was suddenly being lifted up from the ground. It didn't take me long to realize that Sasuke had just picked me up, and was now cradling me in his arms. "That's my baby too, and so I want you to relax, and take it easy…" Wow, who knew Sasuke could be so caring… "Yeah, but I can still walk…"

"Suck it up Naruto. I'm carrying you…" Guess there's no use in trying to argue with him. He's just going to end up winning anyways. "Fine, teme!"

"Hn. Dobe…"

Don't ever leave me, Sasuke…


End file.
